Luh
A Luh is similar to a continent or nation, but is more like a combination of the two. It is a part of the worlds' surface with its own culture, people and dangers. There are a total of 9 Luh's in Thorcziah. Beneath the surface, deep in the abyss, lies the demon's variant of a Luh; called a Rhiel. List of Luhs Fewki The home of the gods. It is a green place but devoid of people and animal life. This entire Luh is surrounded by a huge maelstrom that keeps 12 islands constantly in motion. In the very center of the maelstrom lies a 13th island, the only one still attached to the seafloor below. This island is where the Temple of Meiva stands, where The World Government has their meetings, and where the common folk may be granted an audience with The Human Deities. Kirmer The home of magic. Kirmer is a diverse Luh made up by four countries; For Palurin, West World, Lal Oram and Hewa Tolgalen. Each country has its own climate and culture. After the incident with Bekilip's return to flesh, For Palurin was nearly completely destroyed and only consists of a handful of small islands today. This is also the Luh where magic was first discovered and is the home of both the Elder Mage and the Archmages. Oqpa The home of the ancients. The inhabitants of this Luh stem from the oldest known humans. Oqpa is a Luh made up of many tropical islands and vast deserts. Its people have long been loyal to their pharaoh who rules over all its islands. Long ago, those not loyal to the pharaoh became the first ever pirates. Now, the town of Odonto has become the capital for pirates and lies just outside the border of influence for the pharaoh. Pharaoh's people live in the ancient cities of their precursors with their technology still intact and in working order. Skriiod The home of knights. Skriiod is the birthplace for The Dragon Legion and later also The Flaming Shield, both orders of knights loyal to their cause. The land itself is the home to many shantytowns and old castles. The tallest mountain in the world, Meakrix, also stands proudly here. Gircish The home of food. Also known as the home of alchemy and medicine. Gircish is the birthplace of many potions and other remedies that are used all over the world. Felines originated from here and food is a staple among the people. It is a very green place with thick forests and tasty fruits and vegetables grow everywhere. The trees can grow to be over a kilometer tall and hundred meters in diameter. Wusari The home of technology. The city of Sot, the capital of Wusari, was once the richest city in all of Thorcziah. Its influence grows smaller for each passing year. Wusari is a Luh always covered in the smoke and steam coming from their rusty machines and dirty factories. Its a extremely unhealthy lifestyle that the people now are paying the price of. They who were once dominant have now become the decrepit. The now inactive brotherhood of The Mist, is but fading from the minds of the people. No one has seen them in years and now rumors are spreading that they perhaps, have forsaken their people. Na'ak The former home of war. This Luh used to be completely secluded from the rest of the world due to an ongoing war. This war lasted for thousands of years but recently came to an end. Now, the people of the Luh are readjusting to a life of peace and are opening up their borders for others for the first time. It is a very beautiful oriental nation with many exotic plants and animals. Sissaro The home of fire. The people of Sissaro only lives together in one single city, one of the largest in the world; Langa. This city lies in the center of an old inactive volcano which still gives off a enough heat to keep a decent climate inside it. Outside it is very cold and few can stay alive out there for long. Neltil Neltil consists of only a single island, not larger than a cottage in size. On this island is a staircase, said to lead all the way up to Heaven. But, this place is guarded by three guardians. Lykladi, the world serpent. Nosaamur, the world's widsom. And finally, the King of the Sky, Krer. Only the Strongest, smartest and quickest could prove themselves worthy of climbing the stairs. As far as the world knows, no one has made it past the guardians.